eisregenfandomcom-20200214-history
Irene Kaczmarek
'Irene Kaczmarek '''is one of the characters of Kiss With a Fist verse. She is first seen during the time when Henry is working with Benedict, handing him information, but her face was covered. Her name popped out constantly on Henry's phone, but the first time her face is truly seen is when she dragged Henry out of the massacre he had caused after his grief. She is an Einmagi. Biography Early Life It is unknown what her life was before she showed up on Schwartz's residence a year after Henry's arrival at the house. A document search for Irene Kaczmarek's identity revealed only her history after showing up at Schwartz's residence. When she was 12 years old, she came into the Schwartz household. A lean youth full of politeness, she grew easy into fighting, and later grew to be a much smarter counterpart to Frida. Frida herself was known to held grudges for her when she realized that Irene often cheated during their fights, and it made it worse that she had never find any evidence proving so. Though her relationship with Frida is strained at best, she grew close to Henry, even making him a golem for him to watch his sister while he was maintaining distance from the Seasons' family. At sixteen when the three were separated to various stations for their further education, she was sent to a traveling circus that resided in Graz, Austria. She remained in contact with Henry through the years, even though they rarely met each other. It is unknown what happened to her during these years. Later it was revealed that she bore a child of The Gamemaker, she revealed the secret to Henry inside a mixtape that was stored inside her room at the old Schwartz residence. She confessed that it was an ''accident, contrary to what Schwartz stated about Irene had been trying to get close to the Gamemaker for him. The plan to be pregnant with his child had been going on since she was sent to Austria. She died on April 2012 by the assassination of an assassin named Ashjka. They drowned her in a water tank of the circus she was working on. Her child was also severely wounded during this accident. Current Timeline It is later in the end of Generation 2 that Henry revealed that he had been searching for her origin. Her real last name wasn't Kaczmarek and she was an enstranged member of an Austrian nobility of Einmagi. She was plucked by Schwartz when she was eight years old (it is unknown what happened during the stretch of two years between it and her arrival to the household, but it is possible that Schwartz had kept her training in secret) after he had assassinated her family members in a Game. Her place and date of birth is unknown, but there is a high chance that only her age wasn't faked in her official documents. Her motive for helping Schwartz is yet to be known, but there is also a chance that she had known Kunigunde since he was a child, resulting to his big trust in her. Physical Description Irene is a lean youth in her 20s, a black-haired and blue-eyed girl who is always smiling sincerely. She had the stage presence to enchant her audience excellently in her trapeze show, though it is unknown whether it was natural or magic. She usually wore a chain in her wrist, with an opalite stone halved with onyx in the center of it. Her hair was usually tied up, and when she wasn't wearing her stage costume, her clothes was very casual. Personality and traits Irene is said to be always polite and kind to everyone, always helpful and soft and always acting gently to Henry, even sometimes edging on patronizing, according to Frida and Schwartz's memories. As the truth slowly unfolds though, her personality turns to the darker side. She sometimes had the air of arrogance about her. Frida, during one of her memory recoveration, said that Irene was always thriving to be the winner. She was every bit of ambitious, even doing darker means to achieve the result she wanted. As the truth unfolded, she was proven to be emotionally manipulative, to the point on making people depend on her if she should want to. Abilities and Skills * She is known to be able to cloak her killings as somebody else's. * An excellent tactician. * She can speak German, French and Polish beside English * Has acrobatic skills to support her martial arts. * A charming woman who had fooled everyone around her with her fake personality. * Her magic specialization is illusion and hypnosis. Relationships Name Trivia * Her Attentater mask, in the form of Fasching celebration mask, is a harlot. * She is known to be the most famous trapeze artist in the last century. * Henry had repeatedly says that she smelled like green tea while Frida had remembered her smelling like crushed citrus, while Marlene said she smelled like hot chocolate. It is entirely possible that she was wearing a perfume that adapted itself to the smeller, as they say they like how much she smelled no matter how their feelings are to her. * During her run as Agares, though her fake death toll was far more less due to her cloaking ability, she had killed over 500 people, a death toll even higher than Schwartz himself. Most of the people she killed were members of the Knight bloodline - it is suspected that she was helping Schwartz eliminate the competition. Category:Kiss With a Fist Category:Characters Category:Female